


The Spice of Life

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:32:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1787269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being clumsy can sometimes be to one's advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spice of Life

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Daily Deviant's January 2014 challenge. 
> 
> **Themes/kinks chosen** : Everything old is new - Harmatophilia (arousal from the mistakes of others; most frequently this refers to the mistakes, clumsiness, or inabilities of one's partner in bed).
> 
> **Author's notes** : Thanks to my betas, Emynn and Sevfan for their assistance, and to Celandine for her fabulous suggestions when I was floundering. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

The Spice of Life

~

Kingsley lowered his wand and smiled. “Good session, Tonks. Very good, actually. Thanks for sparring with me.” 

Tonks grinned. “No, thank you.” Licking her lips, she stepped backwards, and almost tripped over a chair. She managed to stay upright, however, and, flushing, met his gaze defiantly. 

“Relax,” Kingsley said, sounding amused. “The session’s over. I’m not about to risk a sneak attack on you.” 

“Yeah, all right.” Tonks relaxed. 

“Are you hungry by any chance?” Kingsley had already holstered his wand. 

Tonks nodded. “A bit, yes. I missed lunch.” 

“As did I, which is why I’m ravenous.” Kingsley’s gaze sharpened. “I know a good curry place around the corner. Fancy a bite to eat?”

Tonks smiled. “Good with me. I just need to...clean up a bit.” 

Kingsley’s eyes glittered. “Very well. Ten minutes?”

It took Tonks eleven. It didn’t help that she kept stumbling into lockers while cleaning up, although she managed not to hurt herself too badly. Cursing her clumsiness, she jogged out to the Ministry’s lobby to find Kingsley already waiting. Striving to seem cool and nonchalant, she stopped while still out of sight, smoothed her hands over her robes, and walked towards him. He was so damn handsome, she’d wanted a chance at him for a while, but the opportunity hadn’t presented itself before. _Maybe tonight._

When he saw her, he smiled and Tonks’ heart flipped in her chest. Unfortunately, her feet also seemed to flip, and within seconds, she tripped over an uneven bit of floor and almost went sprawling. 

Before she hit the ground, however, Kingsley was there, catching her. “All right?” he murmured. 

Humiliated, Tonks nodded. “Maybe we should do this another time,” she mumbled, just wanting to go home and put her feet up. 

“We can if you prefer,” said Kingsley, searching her face. “But since we’re both hungry, it makes sense to get a meal together. And I thought we could discuss our sparring session as well. I’ve a few...suggestions.”

“Right. Yes.” Of course he hadn’t been interested in a real date! Shaking her head, Tonks plastered on a fake smile. “In that case, lead on.”

They made it to the restaurant without incident, Tonks suppressing a shiver as Kingsley’s broad hand settled on her back to guide her to their table. Sternly reminding herself that he wasn’t interested in her _that way_ , she ordered a mildly spiced curry and a mango lassi. 

When Kingsley ordered chicken vindaloo, she raised an eyebrow. “I’m fond of spicy things,” he said in response to her look. “Life is more interesting when one’s food...bites back.”

Tonks grinned. “You’re braver than I am, then,” she said. “I’m a wimp when it comes to curry.” 

“Hm, you’ve always struck me as a very brave person, actually,” he said. He smiled. “Perhaps you’d like spicy things if you found someone to share them with.” 

Tonks swallowed hard at the look in his eyes. “Maybe so,” she whispered. 

“You’re welcome to try some of my vindaloo.” 

Dragging her gaze from his, Tonks forced out a chuckle. “That’s generous, but maybe I should stick with what I know.” 

Kingsley hummed. “If you always stick with what you know, then you’ll never learn anything new.” Reaching across the table, he clasped her hand. “Isn’t it time you expanded your horizons?”

Mouth dry, Tonks met his eyes. Was he flirting? “What are you suggesting exactly?” 

Just then dinner arrived and Kingsley released her hand, settling back in his chair. “Let’s eat and then we can...discuss it,” he said. 

Slowly, Tonks nodded. “All right.” 

After their meals (Tonks did try some of Kingsley’s ridiculously spicy vindaloo, and it wasn’t bad), they split some rice pudding. “Spicy followed by sweet. Another of my very favourite combinations,” said Kingsley, reaching for one last spoonful of pudding. 

“I can see why,” Tonks replied, and, grinning mischievously, she slipped her spoon under his and scooped up the last bit of pudding from under his nose. She ate it slowly, tauntingly. “Delicious.” 

Kingsley laughed, shaking his head. “I thought you’d see it my way eventually,” he murmured, gesturing to the waiter for the bill. “I’ve always found it an intoxicating combination.”

As he walked her to her flat, Tonks began thinking that perhaps it _was_ a date. Especially, she realised, since they hadn’t discussed anything to do with work. When they got to her door, she turned to him. “Would you like to come in?” She smiled. “We never got to discuss our sparring session, after all.” 

Kingsley inclined his head. “True. Perhaps I will come in for a while.” 

Having him there made her flat seem small. And cluttered. “I wasn’t expecting company,” Tonks said as they walked in. She drew her wand. “Just let me clean up--” 

Kingsley’s hand settling on the small of her back made the breath leave her lungs. “There’s no need,” he murmured, turning her towards him. “I didn’t come in to check your housekeeping skills, after all.” 

He was close, so close, and the glint in his eyes said he was interested, too. Reaching up, Tonks pressed her mouth to his. Unfortunately, their noses bumped together painfully and she drew back, flinching. “Ow! Damn!” 

Kingsley hummed, cupping her face in his large hands. “Let’s try that again, shall we?” he murmured, lowering his head. 

The second attempt was much more successful, and as his tongue slid into her mouth, Tonks moaned, pressing closer. Kingsley’s arms went around her, and he slowly walked her backwards until she was pressed against the wall, his large body pinning her. 

Kingsley kissed like he did everything else, with precision and smooth confidence. Tonks clutched at his robes, trying to arch closer. When he pulled his lips from hers, she was panting. Gratifyingly, so was he. “Bed?” she whispered. 

His eyes searched hers. “If you’re sure.” 

She smiled, taking his hand and leading him to her bedroom. “Definitely.” 

They made it there without incident, and, after shoving all the clothes off her bed, Tonks drew him down onto the covers. He settled on top of her, pressing her into the mattress, his hands busy on the buttons of her blouse. 

Smiling, she bucked up, using an Auror move to flip him onto his back. He raised an eyebrow. 

“I thought you liked spicy?” she whispered, spreading his robes and shirt open to run her thumbs over his nipples. 

After he slipped the blouse off her shoulders, his hands settled on her hips. “That I do.” 

She undid his flies, her mouth watering when she saw his erection. “I’m beginning to see the appeal,” she said, lowering her body on top of his. She licked the head, smiling when he moaned. 

Wrapping her lips around him, she slid her mouth down over his cock, closing her eyes as his hand settled on the back of her head. She moved up and down a few times until Kingsley’s fingers curled in her hair and he whispered her name. “Tonks--” 

Liking the way that sounded, she pulled off, smirking up at him. “Yes?” 

He smiled at her. “Come here,” he said, reaching for her. 

Sliding up his body, she settled on top of him. When she shifted, however, she ended up kneeing him in the nuts. His groan was one of pain. 

“Oh shit!” she said, wincing. “Sorry.” 

Shaking his head, he laughed. “It’s fine,” he murmured. “But perhaps we could do things a bit differently.” 

Burying her face in his shoulder, she sighed. “I don’t blame you if you just want to leave--”

Kingsley’s arms surrounded her. “I’m still interested if you are,” he murmured. “But only if you want to.”

Raising her head, Tonks nodded. “I still want to. Definitely.” 

“Then let’s do it this way,” Kingsley said, cupping the back of her head. Bringing her face close, he kissed her. “Slowly,” he whispered, nipping at her mouth. “Carefully,” he continued, his hands undoing her bra and fondling her breasts. “With attention to detail.” 

Tonks shivered as he rolled her over, his hands moving over her. Bending his head, he kissed her jaw, and when he scraped his teeth over her neck, she gasped, arching to get closer. “Let me touch you,” she begged, her nails digging into his back. 

“Please do,” Kingsley said, voice soft against her skin. She felt the curve of his smile. “Just...try not to damage anything.” 

“Shut it, you,” she said, trying not to grin and failing. 

Kingsley hummed. “If you want me to stop talking, I suggest you give me something else to do with my mouth.” 

“Gladly.” She tried to push her breast closer to his mouth and he took the hint, his tongue slowly circling her nipple. His fingers slipped between her legs, and as he fingered her clit, Tonks whimpered, spreading her legs. 

“Beautiful,” Kingsley whispered, shifting to position himself. 

When she tried to help, however, he shook his head. “I’ll do it.” 

Tonks tried to be angry but she simply couldn’t, not with his fingers inside her. “You just think I’m...going to knee you...in the bollocks...again,” she whispered, shivering in anticipation as his cock nudged at her wet cunt.

“Let’s just say...I’d rather not take the chance.” Kingsley thrust, sliding deep.

He moved slowly at first, speeding up as her legs wrapped around his waist, and she squeezed her cunt around him. 

He shook the bed as he moved in and out of her, hands cupping her arse to hold her steady as he sped up.

Soon, she was meeting his every thrust, shuddering as she felt pleasure spiral through her core. “Close,” she gasped. 

“Good,” he breathed against her mouth, his hips undulating. “Because so am I.” 

She couldn’t last. With Kingsley’s cock sliding relentlessly in and out, Tonks finally came with a low cry, back arching hard as Kingsley plunged deep one more time and shuddered against her, his face pressed between her breasts as he, too, came.

After a long moment he collapsed beside her, panting. Tonks closed her eyes as she, too, caught her breath. “Well, that could have been worse I suppose,” she finally said. 

“Thank you. I think.” Kingsley sounded amused. 

Raising herself up on one arm, Tonks looked down at him. “I meant me!” She sighed. “I wish I wasn’t so clumsy. You’re probably used to women who are sophisticated and elegant and--”

“Fake.” Kingsley ran a hand through her short hair before pulling her down for a kiss. “They’re like treacle, sweet enough, but boring. You’re curry, hot and spicy and very real. I don’t always know what I’m getting with you.” He smiled. “And I like that.” 

“Oh.” Pleased, Tonks shifted to hug him, and almost elbowed him in the ribs. Within seconds he’d wrapped his arms around her and tucked her close to his body. She sighed. “Sorry. I’ll just stop moving, shall I?” 

Kingsley laughed. “That may be for the best, yes. At least until I’ve recovered a bit.” He nuzzled her neck. “Then we can try it again.” 

Slowly, Tonks smiled. “Sounds good to me.” 

~


End file.
